Sisters throughout time
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: Usagi is tired of constantly being put down by her supposed friends and her now ex boyfriend. So after they decide to kick her out she decided its finally time to go and start the future she wants, and she's going to start by getting to know her new family first. Will She succeed in her new life, or will she be forced to become a queen she never even wanted to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

The sky was dark, the stars and the moon being only few of the many objects lighting the world at the moment, or at least for the rest of the night. In a medium three story house in one of the bedrooms slept a teenaged girl with long golden blonde hair pulled up into twin buns at the sides of her head allowing also identical trails of hair fall to her knees.

This sleeping child was named Usagi Tsukino, our 16 year old champion of justice. She breathed lightly, pale streams of moonlight filtering in through the bedroom window as a beeping sound, unlike an alarm clock began. Struggling to open her eyes she slowly moved to sit up, her hand reaching out for a pocket watch on the night table, her communicater, and opened it, taking a quick glance at the time. it was two in the morning.

On the screen of the communicator was Sailor Mars, Who looked to be very angery for some reason.

"Usagi! Its about time you answer! There is a Monster in the park causing trouble again! Get over here this instant!"

Is what was said before the screen went blank. Usagi sighed and rubbed her eyes getting rid of any sleep and stood up out of bed, moving to pull on her coat and grabbing her Broach. She smiled at seeing the plane ticket and letter that also sat on her night table, from her cousin. Soon she would be able to visit the rest of her family to the West. But not tonight, she had things she should be doing.

So with that in mind she left the bedroom, creeping downstairs and out the front door towards the park. Maybe tonight she would end things, maybe tonight she would make her destiny change to be how she wanted it to be. She was quickly getting tired of how things were playing out already. Luna could aslo tell, agreeing with her on how things were playing out. But they couldn't just quit out of the blue, oh no no no, that wouldnt do. SHe would make them want to get rid of her, then when they did, she would leave and create her own destiny.

When she was far enough away from the house she called out her transformation phrase, allowing the ribbons and magic change her appearance before continueing on to the park, managing to quickly dust a monster before she had even gotten to the park, only to be surprised by a second one who had snuck up behind her and wrapped its vines around her, effectivly trapping her. Sailor Moon Struggled, her wand falling out of her grasp as she tried to escape but to no luck.

That was when she heard an unfamilar attack being called out and echo through the air around her.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

A bright yellow ball of light sailed towards the monster and dusted it, the attack being that powerful. Sailor Moon, now finally free from her restraints, picked up her wand and looked around, still kneeling on the ground and searched for her saviour when she spotted two figures step out of the shadows, staring at her. One of the figures had shoulder length Aqua blue hair with matching eyes, and the other had short sandy blonde hair and emerald eyes. Both wore sailor scout uniforms and both stared at her looking worried before the one with Aqua blue hair spoke, her voice soft and kind.

"I am Sailor Neptune, and this is Sailor Uranus, we will see you again soon."

They then turned and walked off, dissapearing into the night. Sailor Moon slowly stood up watching the last place they had stood for a moment before shaking her head and rushed towards the park, ignoring the slight pain in her ankle as she ran. She had a battle to get to after all.

Sailor Moon reached the park in only five minutes to see that Venus was on the ground trying to recover from an injury, Mars and Jupiter was still up and fighting the monster together and Mercury was leaning against a tree searching for a weak point on her mini computer.

Quickly analyzing the situation sailor moon jumped into action, calling out a final attact so to destroy the monser once and for all.

"Moon Spear Elevation!" She called, letting the blast of energy and magic soar to the monster and destroy it. She smiled and stood up, and, after a quick glance at everyones faces, she knew that tonight was going to be her chance. Now all she had to do was pretend to be the cry baby and go along with it.

"SAILOR MOON, IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU HAD GOTTEN HERE. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE"

Okay, now its time to pretend to defend herself badly, maybe bring a few tears into the picture, and then when everything is said and done then I can go home, get some sleep and then continue on away from this nonsense.

"I was a-"

"She was probably still sleeping is what she was doing!"

"No! I was-" And this time it was Makoto that interupts her.

"Eating like a pig instead of being here is more like it."

Okay, she liked to eat, so what? That doesnt mean she was actually doing it though! That was just rude.

Murcury sighed and turned away along with venus. Mars glared and took a step forewards towards her.

"Usagi, we had all been talking and we have come to a decision. We decided that we don't want you fighting anymore. You obviously are too immature to fight, much less be our princess. For now on we want Rei to be leader, and Minako will be our princess. You eat like a pig, late to everything and you're dumb as an ox! Hand over your scout items, You're done here."

Usagi mentally sighed in relief, handing her communicator and moon star locket. She refused to give up her broach and wand though. She would never give those up, they were her birth right. Her locket was also, but after what she saw earlier that week, she did not want anything to do with it anymore.

"Usagi..Hand them over. Now."

"No, I gave you the things i was given, but the broach and wand are my birthright. I refuse to hand them over."

She turned and walked away, she waited until she was far enough away before finally giving a smile. Yes! No longer did she have to deal with cheating, condensending boyfriends or overly rude and baskstabbing friends. She had known that this day was going to be coming for a few months now, she didn't try and make it happen, she was just trying to be herself. She wouldn't try to change herself just for them, she didn't even want her future, she didn't want to be queen. She wanted to be Usagi.

She undid her transformation outside her house and walked in, making sure to lock the front door as she took off her shoes and coat, hanging the latter up. She quietly crept up the stairs to her room and layed back down in bed, turning the lamp on and grabbing the letter from her cousin. She smiled as she read through the short letter. SHe had a dozen other letters from her since the two had decided to become penpals. It was more exciting to wait for a letter in the mail instead of emailing eachother. Always worth the wait her mom would say.

 _'I'm so excited that you'll be coming to the farm for a whole year Usagi! You'll love it here, we have a huge river thats amazing to swim in and every weekend in the summer and most of the fall we have a BBQ. Its summer tommorow so next weekend we'll have the biggest BBQ of the year in celebration for your arrival!_

 _Also, there's some of my friends that I want you to meet, they are both really cool and i really think you might like them. Im sorry about your Ex and your friends though, I hope that you'll be able to feel better soon. Uncle said he's pick you up from the airport when you arrive, I'm sorry that I won't be able to meet you at the airport with him, but I have dance pratice and won't be able to miss it. Anyways, its getting late here so i'm going to end this letter here._

 _Can't wait to see you! 3 SierraB'_

Usagi smiled and refolded the letter, setting it back on the night table and crawling under the blankets. Luna was still asleep as she clicked the lamp back off, letting herself follow her feline advisors example and falling asleep with a smile on her face. She would be finally meeting her cousin in person tommorow, she was so excited!.

* * *

Alright! SO, I decided that since its been 4-6 years since i first wrote and posted this, i have finally decided to rewrite Always there when you need me just like air. I have also decided to rename it because i feel like the original name was too long, and i no longer like it. So, without further to say, Welcome to 'Sister's throughout time'


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi woke up the next morning by the sunlight streaming in through the window and yawned, sitting up and after realizing what day it was began to smile brightly, rushing out of bed and heading downstairs so she could eat breakfast before she would finish packing her things. Most of her things had been sent to the farm a few days ago, both her parents are happy that she chose to meet the rest of their family, study abroad for the year.

Chibi Usa, who must have showed up while she was sleeping came down the steps and blinked at her future mother curiously. It was obvious that she wasn't completely caught up with the events just yet.

"Whats going on? I spoke to the senshi this morning and they said that they didn't want to talk about you and half of your things isn't here..Are you leaving?"

Usagi sighed lightly and gently grabbed her hand, leading her back to her own room. She didnt want Shingo or her parents hearing the part of the senshi.

"You remember how the Senshi and Mamoru havn't been treating me well? Well..Last week I found out Mamoru has been cheating on me with someone else. As for the Senshi..I let them think that they kicked me out, and I've decided to go study abroad with some of our distant reletives for a year. I don't want to be a queen, and I know you know that. I want to create my own destiny, I don't want to be a part of a destiny that was planned for me."

Chibi Usa nodded in understanding. SHe knew that Her mother never really wanted to be queen. She wanted to create a future for herself. She wanted to see her mother happy, so she would be supportive.

Usagi smiled lightly and hugged her, Chibi Usa hugging back for a moment before they went back down stairs for breakfast. Chibi Usa would stay in Tokyo for awhile before following to the farm with Luna. That was gong to be the plan.

They sat down at the breakfast table and began eating, and after breakfast Usagi cleaned up, did the dishes and finished packing. Her father was the one who drove her to the airport while Chibi Usa went to the temple to spy on the senshi. She wanted to see what they were doing with out being seen before she'd get ice cream and head back home. She didn't want the Senshi or her-father-which-does-not-actually-have-to-be-her-father-for-her-to-be-born.

Meanwhile in another part of town, three young women sat around a table, outside a small cafe. One had shoulder length aqua hair, another had a boyish, sandy blonde hair and the last of the three had dark green hair that went down to her knees. All three had some kind of drink either sitting infront of them or in their hands. They were discussing what had happened last night and the new turn of events.

"So your saying that the girl from last night was our princess, Setsuna?" One question, glancing to the green haired woman.

"Yes, that is true. Unfortunatly not only does she not want to be the future queen, she is also no longer in Tokyo either, Michiru."

"I can understand her not wanting to be forced into a postition she doesn't want to be in, but she's not even in Tokyo anymore? WHere is she then?" Asked the Blonde, named Haruka.

"...Canada. She's creating a new destiny that will be better then the one chosen. I intend to see where it will take us."

"Then we will as well."

It was the next day and Usagi had gotten off the plane a few hours ago. Now, They were on the 'farm' That housed her Uncle and Cousin Sierra. Except, It wasn't really a farm. It was more like a 10 acre plot of land and a large house. There was a smaller guest house off to the side in front of a small brook, and on the other side of the drive way was a large pasture with a chicken coop, two cows, two miniture goats and two horses. She could also see two dogs running around, one large golden retriever and a small shitsu.

She turned and smiled at her uncle as he pulled out her suitcase towards her.

"So, how do you like the farm so far?"

"Its so cool, are those all the animals you have here, Uncle?" She asked, following him to the front door of the house.

"No, we have two cats inside. Sierra is most likely doing some chores out in the pasture, so when you get settled in if you like you can go out and see her. She was so excited you were coming she was amost vibrating in excitment!"

Usagi smiled at that walking into the house and down the stairs to what would be her room for the year. Her room and Sierra's were right next to eachother and where connected by a large sliding door right next to each of their closets. The door was open so she could see that Sierra's room was painted a rosy pink and a sky blue. Both floors were wooden tiles and both were also large rooms.

Usagi set her things on the bed which was already made up, a pink, purple and white bed spread and four large and fluffy pillows sat neatly. At the end of the bed was an obviously homemade but gourgious quilt. The teen stared at it with a smile on her face for a moment before taking in the rest of the room. A light blue coated the walls, she had a large dresser and a white desk that sat against the wall, along with a tv which was mounted on the wall.

"Do you like your room? I picked out all the colours and the bedspread myself" a girls voice asked before her.

She turned and stared at the girl who stood in the doorway that connected the two rooms. This girl apeared to be an inch or two shorter than her, slightly tanned skin and a thin frame she had long light brown hair that went below her chest, and bright green eyes. SHe had a few freckles on her cheeks, probably from being in the sun. This girl also wore a white t-shirt and blue overalls, one of the straps hanging off her shoulders. She wore no shoes.

Usagi knew this girl instantly and smiled brightly, rushing over to her and clutching her into a hug.

"Sierra! Yes I love it, everything is perfect! I can't believe we are going to be able to live together for a whole year! This is so exciting!"

Sierra hugged back tightly, giggling and nodding.

"I can't wait to show you are the town, it's not a big town and there might not be much to do here but there are still some really good things here, like the ice cream! Your going to love the ice cream shop, it tastes amazing and its also really cheap too! "

They giggled and moved to Sierra's room to sit on the couch in there, already beginging to plan on the things they could do.

It was now nighttime, the girls had talked for hours until dinner time, and her uncle had brought home a pizza for dinner which they ate while watching diffrent movies. They didn't get to sleep until midnight and thought it would be the best idea ever to sleep in the same bed as a pretend sleepover kind of thing.

Usagi had woken up at around 3 in the morning to get a drink and she stood in the door way of the room, watching the moonlight filter in from the window that sat near the ceiling.

'This is a new start, she could reinvent herself and start a new future that she would actually want. She didn't have to be queen, she could just be plain new Usagi.'

She nodded and smiled, moving to crawl into bed and glanced at her cousin, grabbing her hand and falling asleep again.

She didn't wake up again until after the sun rose, and when she did the first thing she saw was Sierra curled up in the corner of the bed, knees drawn up to her chest, head in knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

"Sierra? WHats wrong? Are you okay? Do you want me to get Uncle?"

Sierra shook her head, whimpering. "Nightmare" Is what was whispered.

Usagi nodded lightly, sliding over and hugging her tightly. SHe knew how bad nightmares could get, and she also knew, from all teh letters they sent to eachother, what knd of nightmare that had occured to give that strong of a reaction.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunet shook her head. No, she didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to curl up, cling to her cousin and her teddy bear and sit still for a few more minutes. Usagi understood that and just sat with her, waiting until Sierra was ready to begin the day.

It took a few minutes but eventually she slowly started to stand up. "Can you help me get the eggs from the chicken coop? Dad is probbaly at work.."

Usagi smiled and nodded, following her upstairs and outside. They weren't planing on going anywhere for the day, and no one was around to see them in their pajamas anyways. Together they collected the eggs into a basket, fed all the animals, made sure each one was accounted for and then walked in where the two worked together to make a simple breakfast of eggs, hashbrowns, bacon and toast.

They spent most of the morning and half of the afternoon like that, hopping between the computer to play games and look around the internet for anything entertaining, and the tv watching Dance Moms and laughing and staring wide eyed at teh dances. Sierra even began trying to teach Usagi some of the dance moves, which only ended up in laughter for the both.

that was how they spent the first official day of summer together, goofing off and lazing around the farm in the pajamas. it was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Tokyo the Outer Senshi, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna sat around the table in Haruka's apartment. The three of them were currently in the middle of a senshi meeting.

"I've seen Chibi Usa wandering around and spying on the Inner Senshi yesterday and this morning. Is she not on good terms with them anymore or something? She's not even going near Mamoru, her father."

"The inner senshi kicked our princess out of the group, and I heard that Mamoru has been cheating on her as well. "

"So that's why she left to stay with family in pleasant Valley...I'm assuming Chibi Usa will be leaving soon to join her there as well?"

"Yes, I spoke to both the girls earlier and I will be bringing Chibi Usa there tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Come on Usagi! Today dad's taking us to the ice cream shop for a treat and then we're heading to the farmers market. Dad said we get to handle selling the extra eggs!"

Sierra stood by the front door, holding a yellow plastic crate in her arms while she waited for her blonde cousin. Today she wore an blue jean overall dress over a light green t-shirt. She wore a pair of dark blue runners, her hair pulled up into a pony tail with her bangs pulled to the side in a braid.

She smiled when she saw her run up the stairs, usagi wore the same thing, but with the colors pink and blue. Her hair had been cut to her elbows earlier that morning and was now pulled into a single braid down her back.

"Awesome! Will we get to look around at the farmers market on our own too?"

"Of course, right after we deliver the eggs, we even get to keep the cash we earn. Theres only a few boxes so it wont take us long to sell them all."

Usagi smiled brighter and nodded, picking up the last crate that sat by the door and followed her out into the garage, sliding them into the box of the truck before climbing into the back seats, Siera's dad already in the drivers seat.

"are you girls ready to go?'

"Yes!"

Was what the two girls coursed together. The truck started and drove out down the drveway and towards town, blasting music for the two who began to sing along loudly immediately.

 _/_

It was later that evening in Tokyo, Chibi Usa sitting at the dinner table finishing up some of her homework when Ikuko-Mama walked in.

"Chibi Usa look! Usagi sent you a letter today."

Chibi Usa blinked and looked up from her homework, smiling brightly as she took the letter from her hapily and rushed up to her room to read it.

 _Chibi Usa, How have you been these last few days? I miss you a lot and can't wait until you make it here! Its really cool here! Uncle and Sierra took us to the local ice cream shop, and they have the best ice cream ever! Theres hundreds of flavours there, and the shop is only open in they summer, and only on sunny, warm days._

 _We also went and sold a bunch of extra eggs at the farmers market too! After that Uncle got us a large watermelon to share and Sierra and I bought a new bracelet and a new necklace as well. They are both so pretty! We bought one for you but we couldn't find an envelope big enough to send it in, so we'll give it to you when you get here tomorrow night._

 _Anyways, since Uncle got us that watermelon instead of actually eating it, somehow we ended up throwing it at each other, most of the back yard is covered in little pieces, the animals cleaned them up, but we got our melon privileges taken away for the month._

 _I'll see you soon though! You and I will have to share a room, so uncle even put a second bed in the room I have. Soon all three of us can have even more fun! Theres even a shop thats filled with clothes your size, all of them are just absolutely beautiful, I can;t wait to show you!_

 _I Have to go now though, Uncle is taking us out for dinner, but i'll see you tommorow night hopefully! I love you!_

 _-UsagiT_

Chibi Usa climbed off her bed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to go stay with her future mother. Making up her mind she ran outside and off the the outer senshi's house, where she knew pluto would be.

The trip there was a bit of a long one, so the child was glad that it was still light out, and warm. She finally reached the house and ran up to the front door, knocking loudly and waiting until it opened. The one who opened it being Haruka.

"Chibi Usa? What are you doing here, princess?" She asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Is Setsuna here? I really need to talk to her..It's important.." SHe murmered quietly, looking at her feet shyly.

Haruka nodded and stood up, moving aside and letting the child into the house. Setsuna and Michiru walked over to them to see who was at the door. Setsuna blinked in surprise at seeing the little princess, who immediatly ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Small Lady! What are you doing here? Whats wrong?"

"Setsuna, I need to get to Usagi! I need her!"

"Do not worry, Small Lady, we are all going to her in the morning, you will be coming along with us as well."

Back in Pleasant Valley the two girls were back asleep, this time in their own respective beds. Outside all the animals were chatting with eachother.

"Have you heard what has been happening? Sailor senshi will be joining us soon."

Spoke one animal, a goat. Another spoke up;

"Is there something going on? Eclipse hasn't even been awoken yet! She only just started getting small parts of her memories, and she passes them off as simple dreams, forgotten again."

"If something is to happen, she will not be able to do anything. She is powerless."

"It is not yet time, too early, too early."

"The princess of the moon, Serenity will be able to handle it, She will have some of her guards to help. Let the Eclipse Child rest. "

The animals kept whispering to eachother, some refusing to allow the Eclipse Child to awaken, some wanting to encouarage it. They all kept speaking to eachother in the ways that animals do, long into the night, not agreeing on anything even as they settled down for the night.

Time will only tell if the Child will awaken, but first they will have to allow events to happen. They had no real say in the matter anyways.

* * *

The next morning Usagi was woken up by a text message on her cell phone, The ringtone being loud enough to even wake up Sierra in the next room. Usagi yawned and sat up, flipping open her cell phone and glancing at the message, rubbing her eyes. SHe read through the short text message, glancing up when she heard the shuffling of feet walk in.

"Usagi? What was that your phone? Whats goin' on..?" Sierra yawned, still half asleep.

"ah, Chibi Usa just texted me! She just got on the plane a short while ago. She'll be here with some friends later tonight."

"..Friends? Not the ones who you went away from, right?"

"Right! You'll like them, I think. They;re really cool!"

Sierra nodded and turned to look at the clock on the wall. Six AM, way too early for her to be awake. She nodded to herself and crawled into bed next to the blonde, curling up and falling asleep. Usagi giggled and set aside her cell phone, falling asleep again. They'll wake up in time for lunch, definatly.

* * *

On the plane Chibi Usa and the Outer Senshi were on, Chibi Usa stared out the window, Luna laying on her lap asleep. Setsuna sat next to her reading a book while Michiru and Haruka sat sleeping on eachothers shoulders.

Chibi Usa turned her phone off, as was what the intercom had told them to do. She had just sent a text to Usagi moments ago, now she just couldn't wait to get off the plane and see her again.

"Please fasten our seatbelts, we will be taking off momentarily, thank you." Spoke the over head intercom before shutting itself off again. Setsuna turned to the child, reaching over and setting her hand of the youngers.

"We will be there soon, Small Lady, please try and get some rest, it's a long flight after all."

"Okay Setsu..I'll try. I'm just so excited!" Spoke Chibi Usa, a smile on her face before she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep as the older woman had said.

* * *

It was around dinner time that same day when the two girls heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up the drive, the two dogs barking along, alerting those in the house of the new comers entrance into the yard. Usagi blinked and moved to stare out the window and smiled brightly at seeing the four familiar figures getting out of a van, running outside.

Sierra blinked and watched them through the window, not wanting to go outside just yet, deciding to finish brushing out her hair while she watched Usagi run over to them and hug each of them.

Outside, while future mother and daughter reunited the three Outer Senshi turned to look at the window, sensing someone watching them from inside. What they saw was Sierra, half hiding behind the curtain letting her hair just hang down her back today. It was warm out so both girls wore tank tops and overall shorts that day.

The Outers and Sierra entered into a sort of staring contest, none wanting to back down. Usagi, upon noticing that she wasn't followed out by her cousin turned towards the house, shouting.

"Sierra! Come out here so I can introduce you to everyone! Stop hiding, and hurry up!"

Sierra sighed and moved away from the window, walking outside from the garage door a few moments later. She walked over to them, her hands stuffed deeply in her pockets, and shoulders haunched slightly. She looked like she was being shy, but in reality, she just didn't want to meet a whole bunch of new people. She was prepared to meet one person, Chibi Usa. Not four.

"Sierra, these are my friends, This is Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru and of course, Chibi Usa! Guys, this is my younger cousin Sierra!"

Sierra gave a small smile at them, mumbling a quiet 'nice to meet you'. Chibi Usa smiled and ran over towards her, giving her a hug too.

"Its nice to meet you Sierra! I'm Chibi Usa! Thank you so much for allowing us to stay here with you!"

She nodded and gave a more convincing smile, kneeling down to hug her back. The Outers each gave their own smile, feeling slightly uncomfortable. They knew this girl from somewhere, where do they know her from. Why do they know her?


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon now, a few hours after the Outer Senshi and Chibi Usa arrived on the farm. Uncle had allowed the outers to use the trailer house, despite its size it was quite roomey, with a full kitchen, two bathrooms and a room for each of them. Haruka was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading through a book. She glanced up to stare out the window, watching the princess and her cousin, Sierra? yeah, Sierra, running around in the yard with the animals.

Setsuna and Michiru walked over and looked out the window, smiling softly.

"I I didn't know any better, I would think the two were sisters."

"They do look very similer to each other. They act alike too."

They watched as Usagi tripped and rolled down the hill, Sierra following after and laughing. All three blinked when Luna came running in, jumping onto the back of the couch in front of them.

"Luna, What is it?" Haruka questioned, turning away from the window to look at the cat. The other two turned to her as well, questioning looks on their faces.

"Do ay of you happen to know a Senshi with the name Sailor Eclipse? All the animals here keep talking about one, but I have never heard the name before."

Michiru moved to sit down on the couch, next to Haruka.

"Sailor Eclipse? I've never heard of the name before..Setsuna?"

The green haired woman thought for a moment, blinking.

"There used to be a younger sister to the moon princess with the nickname of Eclipse.."

"A younger sister? no one has ever mentioned her..." Luna mumbled, even she was caught unaware.

"She was said to control the shadows, she kept to herself most of the time, never wanting to be around anyone but her family. She was a shy one, only a year younger then Princess Serenity."

Luna turned to stare out the window, slowly connecting the dots. "Sierra is the Princess's younger sibling..was reborn with us, and is now an unawakened Senshi known as Sailor Eclipse."

Haruka turned out the window, watching the girls play in the creek now. "Neither have any idea of the truth I'm assuming?"

"It would be highly unlikely."

It was later that evening when the three of them came out of the trailer, Sierra's dad starting up a barbeque and Sierra running in and out of the garage with diffrent fire crackers under her sweater.

"You girls had better not be trying to set those things off on your own! You could blow your faces off or lose something!"

Haruka chuckled and walked over to the brunette, helping her set the explosives on a lawn chair.

"if you got a lighter or some matches I can help set them off. Where did you even get this many fireworks anyways?"

Sierra turned to look up at her and smiled cheekily.

"Theres a huge, amazing donut shop three hours west, towards Hemmingways, they sell hufe crates full of fireworks for, like, 50 or 60$. "

Harka nodded, a little impressed. She turned when she heard Chibi Usa and Usagi run outside, holding hotdog and hamburger buns, along with condiments for the food. Sierra turned and ran inside to grab some 2L bottles of soda for everyone as well.

"Is this a weekly thing then?" Michiru asked, moving over to Kaleb, Sierra's father.

"Only in the summer time, it's warm enough at night so its the perfect tme for it."

Setsuna walked over, leaning against the decks railing. "Its peaceful here, barely any noise."

Kaleb nodded, smiling and flipped the burgers. "My wife fell in love with this place when we bought it, she was pregnant with our youngest daughter at the time. Sierra was two then. It was the perfect place to raise our children."

"She's not your only child?" Michiru asked quietly, sensing that it would be a sensitive subject.

"My wife gave birth to three children. The oldest a boy and two girls...four of them went to the next town few years ago...Sierra..she was the only one to survive. Drunk driver everyone but She says."

Haruka, hearing this walked over curious. "WHat did Sierra say it was? She didn't think it happened like that?"

Kaleb shook his head sadly, sighing. "She was 8 at the time, kept saying that a black shadow, something or another, came and made the car crash. Doctors say it was the trauma, but i wasnt about to try and make her think she was crazy."

"I'm sorry about you children and you wife sir, I could only imagine what you must have felt. "

Kaleb nodded lightly, a slight smile on his face. "I have one child still alive, and she's recovered so much, looks much happier too. I can only be thankful for that."

Sierra then walked back out, holding four bottles of soda in her arms. It was obvious that se heard the conversation, but she hadn't said a word about it.

"I got the soda dad! Is it all ready yet? We're starving here!"

Her father smiled at her and nodded, turning the grill of and putting everything on a plate. Everyone smiled and make themselves either a hot dog or a burger. The adults let the tense feeling go, deciding that it wouldnt be good to let the three younger girls mood be brought down.

At around Midnight Kaleb got everyone to sit on the deck while he went out into the field, a few minutes later fireworks shot up into the air, allowing for everyone within the next few miles to see the beautiful fireworks show.

Usagi laughed as she watched the light show, she and Sierra mumbling to each other about something. They spent a few more hours like that, pretending that just for a few moments, they were all a family, including the Outer Senshi that was there.

Hi there! I know that this chapter was kinda, mostly focused on Sierra but I had just wanted to get some of her story out there, because i'm not so good at hinting at things so I hope you all are ok with how i did it this chapter. Anyways, So, i know that I havn't said anything that wasnt writing the story, so i thought i would take the time to clear up on some questions I was sent in a day ago.

question 1. I saw the summary for the fanfic. But is there more to the plot?

Yes, I have decided that I was going to add more to the plot once I realized that I can't just make it the same as this stories first draft. What the extra plot will be i do not fully know, but i am definately working on it.

2\. What locations are being used in the fanfic?

The country this will be in is Canada, however the towns and city names will be based on the ones from the game H1Z1 mostly because I am not a very creative person, and i know most of that games map like the back of my hand.

3\. Could you be specific on when it takes place?

The time this is placed in is a bit hard to tell, so it will be kind of an au. The base timeline is during the DeathBusters season, I forget what the season was actually called, I apologize for that. But then comes the part of it that is AU. Usagi and Chibi Usa know Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru and are actually good friends with the three of them, but the two of them only know that Setsuna is Sailor Pluto. This is also before Chibi Usa meets Hotaru.

4\. Who all is in the fanfic?

All of the Inner senshi, Mamoru (not fully sure yet if he will actually make an appearance other than being mentioned) and the outers minus Hotaru will be present.

5\. How old is everyone in the fanfic? Be sure to clear this bit up for me.

As for the ages;

Inner senshi: 16

Sierra: 15

Kaleb(the dad): 45

Haruka and Michiru : 19

Setsuna: older than dirt but appearance wise, 23.

I hope this clears up any confusions, and if anyone has any more questions then please feel free to ask me, wether it be PM or a review, (which is always welcome because that means people actually like this reboot of my first sailor moon shit story and want to continue)

Anyways, I should have the next chapter up in a few days, a week at the most, so I will see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning all the girls were sitting in the living room in the main house, watching a few movies. It was raining that day so they all agreed to have a relaxation kind of day, snacks, drinks and movies provided by Sierra's dad before he had to go off to work.

Usagi, Chibiusa and Sierra were huddled around the coffee table, a card game in their hands while Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were sitting on the couch a few feet away from them, talking quietly. Once Upon a Time was playing on the Tv, providing the background noise while Usagi and Sierra debated on the show.

"But Usagi! If Snow and Charming hadn't put Emma in the wardrobe then she would have been cursed too! Shes the saviour, shes the one who needs to break the curse!"

"Yes but she still could have broken it if she was under it too!"

"No way! She needed to grow up the way she did so that she could give birth to henry and give him up so that when he was older he's fnd her, bring her back to storybrooke and then she'd not only break the curse but also find her parents! If she grew up under the curse then Regina wins and the curse would never be broken."

Chibi usa looked up from her stack of cards, having been trying to build a small card tower.

"Who cares, its just a show. Now can we please focus ont he card game?"

The two cousins blushed in embarresment and quickly went quiet, returning to the game. They can continue that argument later on.

Michiru laughed quietly, turning to her lover and Setsuna. "The two of them are definetly sisters. "

"Should we tell them?" Haruka whispered back

Setsuna shook her head negatively. "Eclipse hasn't even been awakened, We should wait until its a better time."

They all continued like this for another hour before Usagi's broach started to beep, an alert that only goes off when a monster is near. All the senshi in the room gasped and looked at it, Usagi's eyes going wide in shock.

Sierra blinked and looked up from her cards, confused.

"Whats wrong? Is that an alarm for a reminder or appointment?"

"Uh.."

Chibi usa immedietly stood up nad nodded.

"Yeah! I uh..I forgot to tell you but Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna scedualed a doctors appointment for Usagi and me, and its a reminder that we have to get to it!"

Setsuna stood up and smiled, grabbing Chibi usa's hand while Haruka helped Usagi stand up.

"Oh, really? Is it a check up then? Do you need a ride into town?" She looked between them all, worried.

"No thank you, Sierra, We had brought Haruka's car here so she'll drive us there."

Sierra nodded, watching as the five of them got up and rushed out of the house. She sighed lightly, standing up.

"I guess i can start cleaning up and get started on dinner while everyone's out.."

The five senshi had rushed to where the monster was at which, strangely, wasn't that far from the house. It was in a field only a few minutes away.

"Why would a monster turn up here?!" Chibi Usa shouted once they had all transformed.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, its moondust!" Sailor moon replied, moving into a battle stance.

The monster who stood in front of them had a female figure with green skin and was reminesent to a tree. ( A/N: Sorry i'm not that good at making up monsters) The monster screeched loudly, shooting vines towards them which the Senshi managed to jump out of the way at the last second. This continued for a few minutes, the tree monster shooting vines and magical exploding acorns. It wasnt until they heard someone gasp and then scream a second later that they noticed Sierra had walked into the field, a basket of fruit in her arms thatthey had realized that She was there.

"Oh? Whats this? A human girl with energy to give? What a delightful present!" The monster spoke, trapping her with vines and causing the basket to fall. Sierra struggled, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes from fear.

"Whats going on? Who are you!? Let me go!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted, blasting her attack the the vines, Sailor Moon rushing over to SIerra and pulling her away to safety.

"How dare you attack an Innocent child! Children are the key to the future! They must always be protected because one day they'll be the ones to keep society safe and make it even better!"

Sierra, who was now sitting in a patch of tall grass stared wide eyes at the Senshi, amazed. She watched as all five of them fought the monster, slowly letting her fear from earlier go away. Luna, who hid not too far from her jumped infront of the brunette, a decision having been made. Sierra blinked and looked away from the fight to stare at the cat in confusion. Why would Usagi's cat be all the way out here?

"My name is Luna, It is nice to properly meet you Sierra."

Sierra gasped, quickly moving back a bit in shock. "Y-You can talk!?"

The sounds of the battle seemed to grow louder, the words being shouted and spoken becoming dull, a lull in the noise as she focused ont he cat.

"I apologize for this but it is time for you to awaken as the Sailor Guardian, Sailor Eclipse! You need to help those like you in protecting this planet. You are needed now!" Luna sent a bean of light from her own cresent moon mark and shot it to Sierra's forehead, returning her memories to her, the ones from the silver melenium.

Sierra gasped watching as these memories were shown to her...Growing up on the moon in the castle, Playing with her older sister, having her father teach her how to dance, all the parties, her treasured flower garden..the attack of the moon and then suddenly, nothing. She woke up here on earth with a new family, she had forgotten all of this..?

She blinked, shaking her head and staring back down at Luna, tears in her eyes once more. "I forgot all of that...?"

"Now is not the time to mourn for what once was, now is the time to fight alongside your sister and her protectors!"

Luna then did a backflip, a small broachlike pin appearing from thin air. The bin was a light pink with a cresent moon, just like Usagi's, except the colour wasn't gold, it was darkened to a grey colour. She blinked and picked the pin up, looking at it in amazment.

"Take that pin and say 'Eclipse Dream Make Up' It will transform you into Sailor Eclipse and then you can help get rid of the monster!"

She looked between the pin and Luna, turning over towards the battle aswell. It looked like they were having a bit of trouble, they needed something to distract the monster to beat it.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before nodding, standing up and keeping the pin close.

"Eclipse Dream Make Up!"

A moment later Sailor Eclipse stood there, wearing the standered sailor Guardian Uniform, except with the colours grey and white. Her hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs falling down to her shoulders.

"This..is me..?" She murmered, looking down at herself.

Luna looked up at her, a smile on her face before shouting. "Good, Now point at the monster and shout Eclipse Sufficating Shadow, that will trap the monster long enough for Sailor moon to destroy it!"

"Uh..R-Right! Okay...Uh..E-Eclipse Suffocating Shadow!" The attack shot right towards the monster, black shadows wrapping around it, keeping it still.

The other senshi turned to stare at her in that moment, eyes wide. While Sailor moon looked completely surprised, Chibi Usa looked excited and the Outer senshi looked a little concerned.

Luna jumped up onto Eclipse's shoulder, shouting towards Sailor moon. "Now! Finish the monster!"

"Right! Moon Spear Evalution!" She called out, her magic rushing towards the bound monster and turning it into ash.

They all stood there for a moment before rushing over to Eclipse, who was looking around wondering what to do next. She was begining to get tired, she felt her eyes get heavy as her transformation undid itself, and with her knees starting to get weak, she fell foreward, sailor moon quickly catching her before she could hit the ground.

"S-She passed out! What happened, Why did she pass out?" Chibi usa asked, growing worried for her future aunt.

All the girls then undid their own transformations, Haruka moving to pick the passed out Sierra from Usagi, all of them moving quickly back to the house. Setsuna then replied, giving an explanation.

"It's more than likely a strain, Luna returned her memories from the Silver Milenium and then transformed for the first time. It can be a very exhausting thing for some people. She will be fine with some rest, Dont worry small one."

They nodded and once they got to her room tucked her into bed. Usagi moved the desk chair over to the bed, sitting down next to her. She'll wait there until Sierra woke up. The others nodded and quietly left the room.

Sierra, while asleep dreamed about her past on this planet, a nightmare.

Sierra's dream

8 year old Sierra was dressed in her winter coat, sitting in the back seat of the van between her older brother and her younger sister. Her younger sister was asleep so she and her brother were playing a pokemon game together, their mother smiling at them through the rear veiw mirror. It was dark, the family returning home from visiting some family a few towns over. For two hours everything was normal, for two hours they were all safe.

Until Sierra looked up from the window and saw a large shadow of something rushing past the quickly moving van. She gasped, leaning over her sister to look out the window. Her mother hummed a little in question, looking at her throught the mirror.

"Sierra sit down please, what are you looking at anyways?"

She sat down, looking out the other window. "I saw something big go by mommy! Didn't you see it?"

"I hadnt seen anything dear, perhaps it was just a trick?"

Sierra shrugged, moving to continue to play the game with her brother. That was when all of a sudden the vehichle went out of control, slamming into the ditch. For a second she thought she saw a figure covered in shadows standing over the van before it dissapeared. She passed out then, and when she woke up hours later, her siblings and mom was gone. Her dad was there when she woke up, it was just the two of them now.

She tried to tell people of what she saw that night, but nobody would believe her, pushing it aside as a traumatized childs imagination.

Now, In the present, Sierra slowly opened her heavy and tired eyes, looking around and spotting Usagi. This...She had a sister in the silver Milenium..And if Usagi was Sailor moon..who was also a moon princess...then..Did that mean Usagi was her older sister? She has a sibling again? Her head hurt, memories from both lives rushing to the surface. She closed her eyes again, going back to sleep. She'll wake up again in the morning and deal with the new turn of events. Maybe she'll be able to get some answers then.

Alright! Here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for! Sorry im a few days ate for this one, I went to the city for my birthday, and then our dog got ran over so it's been a really tough week for me. But I'm back now! I had even bought the first season of Sailor Moon on DVD while i was in the city. Its the original series but all the voices have been redubbed and Personally, I like the redubbed version a lot more than the original.

So, I got another set of questions for me to answer, so lets get those answered!

1\. What level of power are the Sailor Scouts at in the fanfic?

Usagi and Chibi Usa are at the level of power during the Circus Arc, the One where Pegasus gave them. While the Outer Senshi's powers are at the ones we first see them in.

2\. How long have they been at that level for?

For the moon Princesses (excluding Sierra) they have been at this powers for a few months now, and as for the outers i'm not entirely sure.

3\. In fact, how did they get to be at that level?

Pegasus gave the two their powers, Setsuna was born with her powers and Haruka and Michiru Discovered their powers on their own.

4\. What was going on when the fanfic began?

When the fanfic begin it was only about a month or two after the Circus arc, they were in a short time of peace before enemies.

5\. Where did Usagi get a plane ticket? How?

Usagi's parents had bought her the plane ticket so she could spend the year with family and once school started in the fall, study abroad.

Thats it for questions, Thank you so much for bringing them in! If anyone has anymore questions, comments or tips then please feel free to send them in!

The next chapter may be a few days late also, my parents have been talking of taking us to our hometown for the weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning when Sierra finally woke up for the second time, rays of sunlight assaulting her face causing her head to pound harshly and her eyes to hurt. She turned her head just the slightest bit to see if there was anyone in her room and after seeing that, no, there wasn't anyone in her room she pulled her blankets up and over her face, rolling around a bit until she was in a blanket cocoon. Her mind was hazy, not being able to fully remember anything that had happened the other day, and at that particular moment, she really didn't care. She just wanted to stay in her blanket cocoon and play with her pretty black, pink and silver pin and-

She paused, looking down at said pin that she held, her expression blank for a full minute before she shot out of the bed, tripped on her covers and fell to the ground with a shout, followed by a few choice curse words.

She heard a pair of footsteps run into her room and, after looking up, seeing that it was Setsuna and Chibi Usa, let her head drop to the floor, groaning.

She heard a childish giggle above her, knowing it to belong to Chibi Usa while Setsuna walked over and helped her stand up and sit back down on the bed.

"Are you alrght Sierra? You really shouldn't be jumping around like that, especially after all the excitment from yesterday you know. "

She looked up at her then, her eyes clearly telling the other woman what her question was going to be.

"So it really did happen..? it wasn't a dream, it all is true. Getting my memories from the Silver Milenium..Being a Sailor Guardian..Usagi being my...Usagi being my older sister..? It really all happened?"

She murmered, hiding her face in her hands. Chibi Usa walked over and placed her hand on her knee in a comforting manner. She heard setsuna give a quiet sigh before she felt a dip in the bed next to her. It must be story time now.

"Yes, It's all true. I'm sorry we had to wake you up so early, but we needed your help with this. We couldn't keep it from you forever. "

"So Usagi is my older sister from back then? She's realy Serenity?"

"Yeah! She's also my Mama, Which makes you my aunt!"

She glanced through her fingers at her pink haired...Niece? Sure, lets go with that for now.

"Does she know? Does she rememeber?"

Setsuna was the one who repleid this time, placing a hand on her shoulder and she slowly brought her hands down and away from her face. Sierra sighed and sat up starighter. Not completely straight, but now her upper body wasnt parallel to the floor.

"She remembers some of her time as serenity, but unfortunatly, she has no memory of having a younger sister, Yet at least."

That caused Sierra to bit her lip and for her to start pinching the skin of the inside of her own hand with her nails. A habit she had formed when she was young. It helped disguise the pain she felt in her heart. So, her older sister didn't know she was even her sister yet...Wait, where is she anyways? Was she hurt? Is she even here?

She voiced her concerns to the two and Chibi Usa giggled, explaining to her that Usagi had stayed up all night keeping watch over her that Haruka and Michiru had to carry her to her own bed to get some rest and that yes, she was fine.

Setsuna nodded and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up into a standing postition.

"And as for you, You need to eat, and then get dressed. We had to tell your father that you passed out from exahstion after playing in the rain so he said he cancelled your dance lesson today so you could rest. He had even went out and bought some apple juice and made some kind of homemade chicken noodle soup broth that you can drink from a cup, we just need to heat it up for you as well."

She nodded lightly and gave a small smile. Her dad was always getting worried about her, Even more so if he thought she had gotten sick. a neighbour had given him the broth recipe after finding out that she liked the soup broth ten times more than the actual soup. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't bring her self to actually eat the chicken, she just liked the flavour of it is all.

Setsuna and Chibi Usa left the room so she could change, she'd follow them upstairs when she was dressed. Once the door was closed she rid herself of her outfit, making sure to place the pin on the top of her dresser and chose a random dress from her closet. It was a simple blue dress with a two layered circle skirt. The skirt itself was cut in a squar e shape, the the shorter part of the top layer overlapped the longer part of the bottom layer.

After fixing her hair to have the top half in a braid and leaving the bottom half down she put the pin on the waistline of the dress and went upstairs.

She immediatly noticed, after walking in the kitchen that Haruka and Michiru, along with Luna were also in the room, Chibi Usa talking animatedly over her breakfast to Setsuna.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they noticed that she was there and smiled at her, Haruka Pulling a chair next to her out, a silent invitation to sit next to her. There was already a thermos with the chicken broth sitting there, waiting to be drank.

She sat in front of it with a smile and a small thank you and quetly sipped at her..lets just call it breakfast. Luna jumped onto the table and softly padded over until she was a foot away from her and sat down, clearing her throat slightly to gain everyones attention.

"Good morning Sierra, are you feeling any better today? I apologize for yesterday, I hadn't realized that it would take up that much energy. That had been a mistake on my part."

She set the thermos back on the table again and nodded, hooking her ankles with the legs of her chair in nervousness.

"Oh, Uhm, Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now, Thank you. And Its alright, that couldn't have been anyones fault, it was..Nessecary?" She turned to Setsuna, silently asking if that was the right word to say. She nodded, smiling.

Michiru smiled lightly, resting her chin ontop of her hands, elbows sitting on the edge of the table.

"Do you remember everything from the Silver Era then?"

Sierra nodded again, unsure of what to say. She wasn't sure of anything right now. She wanted her sister to help her get rid of the awkwardness. Haruka, sensing her distress quickly spoke.

"Thats good then! I'm glad that your doing alright, and I suppose we can officially say, welcome to the Sailor Guardians, Little Princess."

Sierra, who had started to take another drink from her cup, upon hearing the nickname started coughing, almost spitting out the hot liquid. SHe stared at Haruka with wide eyes, while Chibi Usa giggled. Usagi having showed her the movie a long time ago, so she knew the joke.

But at least that had done the trick to get rid of any awkwardness, Sierra finished her broth and stood up to place it in the dishwasher while Michiru gathered up Chibi Usa's now empty plate and did the same. They all sat on the couch then, watching TV, Luna sitting in Sierra's lap while they all waited for Usagi to wake up.

Chibi Usa had turned on a show called Steven Universe, which both she and Sierra got pretty involved in, speaking up when they got to a part they liked, laughing at the jokes made. Even singing when a song played. The adults smiled as they watched, to entertained by the niece and aunt duo to really pay attention. They knew they had a few hours before Usagi had to wake up, and they used that time to quietly talk over how they would break the news to their Princess.

They kept watch on the clock every so often, spending the entire morning and most of the afternoon like this, watching whatever show came on and letting it keep the peace. Until the Tv started to play a game show and Both Sierra and Haruka got way to into it, shouting answers at the screen and whinging and/or complaining when it was wrong. All in all, it was a good morning well spent. Until Usagi Started screaming. Loudly.

* * *

Hey everyone! I decideed to post this chapter a few days early since i wouldn't have been able to on the weekend. I hadn't gotten any questions this time so im assuming there wasn't any confusion for it. I have noticed that a lot of people have started favouriting and following this story so i am extreamly happy with that and just wanted to give a huge thank you to those of who did! I am so glad you all like this so much, and it gives me plenty of energy to continue with this.

I do have a question for you that i wanted to do for later on in the story. If i can bring anyone into this story, either in the future seasons or even in the past seasons, for love intersts for Usagi and Maybe even Sierra, who would you choose and if you want, a small explanation on why? You don't have to do this of course But i'm just really curious and its something I want to look into for later chapters.

So anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Not once did Sierra ever think that hearing someone scream could scare her so much that for a moment, her heart stopped completely. It felt like time slowed down as she stood up and rushed downstairs, heading towards Usagi's room. She may remember her past from the silver milenium, but that didn't mean she remembered everything. She remembered glipses, some facts, names, sometimes faces. One fae in particular she remembered clearly. And that face was Usagi's. She remembered that back then, she looked up to her older sister. She was, naturally graceful and kind. She definatley fit the part of the moon princess, she looked the most like their mother. Sierra adored her, just like everyone else.

While her sister looked like their mother, Sierra herself was always told that she looked like her father. Dark hair and red eyes, slightly tanned skin. She wished she knew what her father actually looked like back then. All she saw were pictures. She and her sister had been close, Usagi always making time to play with her, helping tend to their seceret gardens with her and teaching her to dance.

As they grew older She remembered Usagi not having as much time to play any more, too busy with her duties as a princess, and then finding someone to love. Sierra wasn't upset about that, why should she be? She had been happy her sister found love, and she knew that as far as royal duties went, it was only natural. Their mother taught both of them how the kingdom was run, taught them everything they both would need to know.

Their mother, Selenity, dispite being busy running a kingdom and teaching them how to be good leaders when it would be their time, always found time to help in the garden. Sierra was always so excited when she would find a new kind of plant or flower would be waiting on the bench at the garden, just waiting to be planted and cared for. She always knew that it was her mothers doing.

Now, in the present, she thought of those moments with love. Their mother may not be here, but her sister was, and that was definetely okay. She was so excited about that. But, right at this moment, seconds after hearing her sister scream, she couldnt help but think that something bad had happened.

She slammed open the door the the room her sister was in and looked at where Usagi was and-

Promptly fell to her knees in shock. No, what she had rushed in to find was not Usagi hurt in any kind of way, she was not scared, or cryng at all. What sat in front of her in the room three men standing by the window in the room and Usagi happily talking to the three, looking like she knew them all from the way they all spoke.

Sierra sat there in shock, seeing her sister hug all three of them while Chibi Usa, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna walked in behind her. Haruka imediately begining to shout at the men while Michiru gently helped Sierra stand up once again. Setsuna and Chibi Usa just sighed.

One moment time had slowed down, and now in this next moment time corrected itself and immedieatly she could hear the shouted conversation Haruka was having with the strange three men.

"-Hell are you three doing here!? I thought we made it clear in the Silver Milenium that you three were not allowed anywhere near Usagi anymore!"

The ponytailed black haired boy just laughed, a smile on his face.

"So what? Its a new life, we wanted to see our friends, Uranus. You cant blame us for that."

Sierra watched the scene with a blank face, not even knowing if she should be upset like Haruka was, or confused. She never seen or even heard of who these three were, apparently they were from the Silver Millenium as Haruka stated. It was also obvious that everyone else knew who they were.

Then again it wouldn't have been that surprising, she did prefer to stay in her garden and read. Didn't like going to balls and prefered to keep to herself after all.

Sierra took once last look at everyone in the room, once again making sure Usagi was okay before she walked right back out of the room, a headache forming already. She would just go and maybe do some chores outside, take care of her bleeding heart plant and do some taking care of the small vegtable garden in the back yard. She will ask them what was going on later on.

Plan formed, she nodded to herself and went upstairs, not noticing green eyes that had watched her the second she walked in the room to when she left.

Michiru giggled and Chibi Usa, not wanting to deal with this anymore, followed her aunt upstairs to help with whatever it was she planned to do. Anything was better then listening to Haruka yelling at the Starlights for appearing in Her moms room, which seeing them appear suddenly had screamed in happiness and hugged them.

Setsuna and michiru sighed and just leaned against the wall, watching in amusment.

Usagi trying to get Haruka to calm down and the boys, barely even listening to the blond that was yelling at them. Everyone in the room would have to do a lot of explaining to eachother later on, anyways, no sense in trying to do it right that second.

Outside Sierra groaned, sitting next to her bleeding heart flowers and rubbing her forehead. She heard Chibi Usa walk over and sit next to her, waiting for a moment before looking up at her.

"...Are they at least friends?"

"Yup! Usagi is friends with them, They're the Starlights, Guardians like us but from a diffrent galaxy."

Chibi Usa had explained. Sierra nodded and let herself fall sideways to the ground, taking Chibi Usa with her and promptly held her like a teddy bear. Great, how on earth could so many events happen in just 24 hours, she had no idea. She'd deal with it later anyways. ...Or maybe tommorow. Yeah, tommorow she'll get answers. She didn't want to do anything today.

Chibi Usa just laughed, hugging her back. Things were definetly going to be intresting.

* * *

Hi everyone! So here is the next chapter for you, its a bit short, i know im going to try and make some longer chapters but! I will manage it. Anyways, we now have the Starlights introduced! And Sierra might have had a mini heart attack in the beginging. I also think i', just going to say that for no one this story is an Au that isn't following any timeline, since at the moment its jumbled up. I might make an actually time line of events just for this story, so hopefully that can help explain things better.

Anyways, I know that this chapter is late and i apologize for that, i got distracted with a second fanfiction im writing over on AO3 for the game H1Z1, if anyone wants to check that out i can put a link to it on my page so you can look at that. Theres nothing really else I can say thats new so for now, I'm going to go ahead and say see you next week! If anyone has any questions for either the story or just curious about anything feel free to ask!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there! wow, I am a few weeks late for this update arn't I? I'm so sorry! i had hit a writers block for about the first week...and then got lazy and distracted by other things for the others..(mainly video games , puzzles and sleeping) Since it is now coming closer to spring and then summer, Which means im going to have to get started on finding a job for the summer and creating my own mini garden, updates will be a bit slower. But anyways! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Usagi blinked when she turned around from her conversation with the three starlights only to glance at seeing her cousin slowly stumble out of the room with her daughter following. Haruka still yelling and the three men while Setsuna and Michiru leaned against the wall watching with amused expressions on their faces.

She blinked before quickly excusing herself and rushed out of the room, going to see what was wrong with her cousin. She didn't look too good. Especially since she had passed out the day before. Could she have been feeling faint again? That definately would not have been a good thing to happen again.

Haruka glared at the three men as her princess left, before switching back to yelling at the three.

"What are you three doing here? How did you even get in or know we were here?"

It was Seiya that responded to the sandy blondes questions, although he answered it in clipped tones.

"We came for a visit, decided to see how everyone was doing. Obviously we teleported here. And again, we teleported to where we sensed Odango."

Haruka glared before turning and walking off after Michiru had come over to place her hand on the others shoulder. Most likel to calm the blonde down before she ended up accidently breaking something or another.

Setsuna sighed and motioned for the three to follow her out of th eroom and up the stairs. As everyone passed the kitched however, they could see Siera hugging Chibi Usa like a stuffed animal and Usagi sitting next to them both. From what anyone could see, neither of the girls were speaking, they just sat in silence while Siera showed the two one of the flowers that was in the garden, and a small bowl of strawberries sitting between them.

Yaten blinked and stopped for a moment, looking outside with an annoyed scowl the seemed to always be on his expression, or so it seemed. In reality he was thinking, trying to figure out why Usagi and the Brown haired girl looked so similar to eachother.

Taiki pulled out a book and, after sitting on the couch, began to read it.

Seiya also looked out the window, although his eyes stayed on Usagi, a small smile on his face as he stared at his crush.

It was obvious to the three woman that the trip to visit Usagi was all Seiya's idea and that the other two only came probbly because he begged or annoyed them until they agreed.

All six of them sat in silence, doing their own thing for a little while until the patio door opened and Chibi Usa ran inside, with Usagi and Siera following.

Usagi immedieatly moved to sit next to Seiya while Siera walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of soda and putting a small glass container of leftover spanish rice into the microwave to heat up as a snack. She leaned against the counter, pulling her cellphone out and busied herelf with that for a few minutes, decided to see if anyone would break the awkward silence that she felt hanging heavy in the air.

She blinked and looked up when she felt eyes staring at her, only to see green eyes watching her. Scrunching up her eyesbrows in confusion and stood up straight and moved away from the counter to pull the food out of the microwave and calling over to Chibi Usa.

"Chibi Usa, do you want to watch a movie with me in my room? You can choose anything you want to watch from the collection i have."

The pink haired child looked up and smiled brightly, nodding and rushing downstairs to the brunettes room, said brunette following. She only paused long enough to mumble a quick 'I'll let you guys talk about whatever you needed to talk about in peace then'.

Once she was out of earshot Yaten spoke up, clearly annoyed.

"...Is she from the Silver Milenium or something? "

Haruka nodded, turning to Usagi with a small smile.

"She is, She was Serenity's younger sister in that time, and is now Usagi's Younger Cousin in this time."

Yaten gave a non commintal 'hmm' sound, turning away again.

Usagi, having hearing this blinked and looked up at the other blonde, surprised.

"Wait, what? Siera's my little sister!? Really?" She smiled brightly, standing up and rushing over to stand in front of the older woman, wanting to know if it was really true.

She truely hoped that it was the truth. SHe'd always wanted a little siser, and if Siera was that sister, then it would be a million times better!

At Haruka's nod and after seeing Setsuna and Michiru doing the same she gave a small squeel of excitement, rushing downstairs to most likely, hug Siera from the excitment.

Michiru giggled and watched her go, before something on the tv, which was showing the news caught her eye. SHe moved over and turned the volume up.

"...Monsters have been running around Tokyo a lot more often these past few weeks. It used to be once or twice a month but now, it almost twice a week! From the looks of it the Sailor Guardians whom we have grown to lve and support have also seemed to have split up from what i've seen."

"Thats true! Usualy there is nine Sailor Guardians, and one Tuxedo Mask, but lately only four of the guardians along with Tuxedo mask have been seen. Where have the other five gone to I wonder? Will they be back? It seems like the four plus 1 Sailor Guardian group is struggling majorly and needs some help. "

"Hopefully the other five will return. Onto a diffrent subject however, The Cranberry..."

At that point she turned the tv off, the remaining six Guardians looking at eachother in the room. Seiya then decided to speak up.

'Anything you all want to tell us that we should know? From the sounds of it, the Guardians split up."

The woman sighed and Setsuna then decided to explain what had happened, While Michiru and Haruka went of into another room to quetly discuss about what to do about what they heard on the news.

Downstairs, Chibi Usa was watching a movie, sitting on the bed while Usagi and Sierra sat on the ground, colouring in a tropical themed colouring book designed for adults. They were quietly talking.

"So..You remember everything from the Silver Millenuim? "

Siera nodded, shading in a flower pink. "most things, i remeber names, and some faces, some events that took place too but..im still going blank on other things."

"When did you remember?" Usagi asked, shading in a green vine.

"The..first time i transformed, just before I passed out. Luna gave me my memories and my own Henshin pin." She sat up and showed her the pin before laying back down again.

"..What about you? How much do you remember being Serenity?"

"About the same as you. but theres still a lot of blank spaces."

Sierra nodded and they both turned their focus back to colouring in as many pages as they could, wanting to see haw many they could finish before the end of the movie.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Sorry its a bit short, i'm still working on that. Anyways, I think we are coming close to the end of this story, i think there are about 4 or five more chapters left but i've been thinking. After this I might do a sequal that takes place in crystal tokyo, or maybe a prequal that takes place in the silver millenium? WHat are your guy's thoughts on that?

Anyways, please feel free to review or ask any questions that you might have! I will see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't until that night during dinner and after the three starlight's left for a head start to Japan to help out was it that the Outer Senshi finally decided to tell the three moon children on what was going on, and that they all would need to go back to Japan to solve the problem with the monsters. Sierra kept silent during the planning, deciding to just listen while Usagi disagreed at first before being convinced to change her mind. It wouldn't have been fair to anyone if they just left it as it was.

While they were cleaning up the kitchen and doing dishes, Usagi pulled Sierra aside, wanting to know why the younger girl was so quiet.

"Sierra? Are you OK? If this this is about going to japan and not knowing anyone or the language then i know you'll be fine! Everyone here can help you get settled and can even help you with the translatin-"

"I'm not going." Sierra interrupted her, turning away so finish collecting the rest of the plates off the table. Usagi froze, first in shock before changing her expression into worry and curiosity.

"What? But sis, You have to come with us! We need your help to fight this battle, it wont be the same if your not there!"

"I'm not going. Besides, of course it'll be the same without me, i've never fought alongside you all before, and id really rather not start now."

By now the two of their conversation had caught the attention of the three outer senshi, who had quickly asked Chibi usa to leave the room so that the adults could talk in private.

"But..why not? why wont you come?"

"For multiple reasons actually. first off, i don't have a passport so i cant get on a plane that would let me out of the country, second, college applications are almost due so i need to get ahead on that along with dealing with my graduation. Third, my dad would worry if i just up and leave with no explanation. And lastly..I don't want to. I don't want to fight, I never did."

With that she placed the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on, leaving the room. She knew full well on how her attitude had changed during the conversation throughout dinner. But, She just...didn't care anymore. Now that she had her memories from the silver millennium, she didn't want them anymore. She didn't want to be a senshi, didn't want to fight or be a princess.

She was happy just being a regular girl, who was excited because her cousin was visiting for a while. Everything about fighting, and monsters and everything to do with it, turned everything around and made it both better, but also had it twisted around and became worse.

Sierra did not want anything to do with being a senshi or that world. Because she knew that world is what caused her mothers death, and it could only cause more.

She wouldn't be apart if that anymore.

* * *

Ok, So this chapter is a really short one and i apologize for that, but i just had to get something written and posted so i could show you all that i did not abandon this story, I am still working on it and still thinking about it!

I'm thinking that there is probably going to be around 5 more chapters till its finished, im not fully sure yet. But anyways! Here you go, and please tell what you think since feedback always makes me want to write more and post more often! See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week after she told Usagi that she wasn't going to Japan with them. They had all left that morning, they're plane would be at the airport in a few hours. She spent the past week either holed up in her room, or hidden in the town library, in between doing her chores and dance classes of course. Currently, the brunette was curled in in her room, bedroom door locked and raido on and playing some kind of new country song on the only radio station the small town had.

She groaned and leaned over, pulling out a box from underneath her bed and opening it. Inside the box sat a passport, a wallet with close to 2 thousand dollars, her graduation money, and a pair of car keys with a worn stuffed wolf on a key chain.

She stared at the contents of the box before, guilt swelling in her chest before she sighed, dumping the contents into a backpack and packing a few articles of clothing, putting her henshin necklace on before leaving the room.

She was probably going to regret this later down the road, but, she didn't want to disappoint her cousin, Sister?, She shook her head, slipping out of her room and out of the house. It was late at night, her father was already asleep so she left a note telling that she changed her mind and that she was following the rest of the girls to Japan.

She grabbed a green sweater on her way out the front door, heading to the field next to the house, the same field where her memories from the silver millennium were returned. Hidden within the trees, and under a dark green and black tarp sat a muddy and beat up blue car. Thanks to the cover of the tarp, there wasn't any dust anywhere on the surface of the car.

She unlocked the car and got in, starting it up and began the long drive to the city to where the airport was. She sighed as she remembered two important conversations, both a a few years apart from each other and with two different people.

 _flashback, five years ago. 11 year old Sierra_

 _"Daddy, how come there's an old car int he field?"_

 _Her father blinked before giving the young girl a sad smile, patting the seat next to him, inviting her to sit with him._

 _"That's your mothers car, she had it before she had any children. She didn't want to sell it, so instead she kept it, keeping it in the field and out of the way. She always said that when her children were old enough to drive, that one of you would have it."_

 _"But..There's only me now?" Young Sierra was confused. Why would her mother give all three of her children a car, when there was only her now? Did he mean that since it was only her, that she couldnt one day drive?_

 _"That's true...When your old enough, and learn how to drive, ill give you the keys to the car, and then when i do, you can drive it wherever you'd like. But, you have to promise me something."_

 _"Promise what?"_

 _"Promise me, that you will always be careful when you drive, and that, you will always come home safe and sound."_

 _Sierra smiled, nodding excitedly. "Okay daddy, I promise!"_

 _End Flashback_

Sierra sighed and turned on the radio, pulling out her phone and checking the time; 2 AM. She'll be at the airport at three, get on a plane at 4 and be in japan late afternoon the next day. At least, she thinks so. She tossed her phone back onto the seat next to her. Hopefully she'll be able to catch up with the others before they get on the plane.

She bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the road as she thought back on the last conversation she had with Usagi, before they had left that morning.

 _Flashback_

 _Usagi had peeked into her room, Sierra sitting at her desk on the computer, staring at a collage application, wondering if she should send it in._

 _"Are you really not coming?"_

 _The younger of the two blinked and looked over at the blonde for a moment before turning back tot he screen, shrugging her shoulders._

 _"..I don't belong in japan. I dont even know how to fight. Hell, I don't even know the language..I wouldn't fit in. I'd be of no help to you guys in saving the world."_

 _Usagi stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her and walking over to the other, sitting on the second chair by the desk. She wore a pair of blue leggings and a long pink shirt._

 _"You know, you can always change your mind. Think of it like..a small vacation to a different country. We'll tour the city, you can meet mom and dad and Shingo, try new food, and every so often save the world. It could be fun. "_

 _She set down an envelope next to the younger, smiling. "Please say you'll come? You don't have to decide now, but whatever you decide, I need you to know that i'll understand. You're scared, and that's okay."_

 _Sierra snapped her head to look at her, eyes wide. "I-I'm not scared!"_

 _Usagi laughed, hugging her. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone that your actually scared of heights and thats the real reason why you don't want to go."_

 _The brunette grumbled, turning back to the computer, complaints being faintly heard. The two heard Haruka shouting down the stairs telling them that it was time to go. Usagi stood up and hugged her from behind, kissing her forehead._

 _"See you soon!" She spoke before leaving the room. For five minutes the room was silent before a faint 'See you soon.." was repeated._

 _Flashback End_

She bit her lip, seeing that time had passed quickly while she was in thought, already being only ten minutes away from the airport. It was still summer, and it being almost 3 am, the sky was slowly getting lighter, the sun rising.

The city lights were ahead of her, taking the back road to the airport when she heard it. It sounded like a cross between a roar and a screech, and the next second, a large black blur ran past in front of her. Instinct taking over she swerved the car, causing her to drive into a ditch and feeling herself lurching forward.

The last thing she saw before blacking out was three human looking blurs standing in front of a larger blur. She could have swore she saw green eyes looking back at her just before black took over her sight.

* * *

Hi Everyone! Im back with another chapter! This one is a bit of a filler one, I promise the next chapter will advance the plot some more! So yeah, Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review? -Holds out a plate of cookies for everyone to have- See you next chapter!


End file.
